Pokemon Gato
by BUNCHACRUNCH
Summary: Our 3 new heroes Cody, Jimmy, and Matthew, live in a new region of Gato. Not knowing what awaits them our heroes will give it all they got to be a Pokemon master. The new region of Gato is a world of wonder, excitement, danger, and Pokemon.
1. The Beginning of our Journey

Cody

_Buzzzzzzz...Buzzzzzzz ...smack!_

"Ahhhhhh!"

Something hit my head and interrupted me from my sleep. I was having such a good dream too. I was a Pokemon Champion and then my two crushes came up to me and kiss me. They then ask me out and we live happily ever after.

Why is my blanket so hot? It feel like its burning. OH MY GOSH! It's burning. Then it turned extremely cold that cause me to scream out in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Wake up Code," Matthew's voice call out to me.

I slowly open my eyes and saw Matthew's face a few centimeters away from mine. I feel heat rising to my cheeks as I try to keep my coolness. Jimmy is sitting on a chair near my bed.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Cody, today we're going to start going a Pokemon journey," Matthew answer. "We promise you that we will go with you on your Pokemon journey, right?

I finally remember and rush to clean myself up. Today suppose to be the beginning of my Pokemon journey. Matthew and Jimmy could have gone on it a long time ago, but they didn't because I begged them to wait for me. So here we are.

"Professor Aspen is waiting for you to give you your first Pokemon at her lab," Jimmy said, as I brush my teeth.

"Did you guys get yours?" I ask.

"Of course," Jimmy answers. "Matthew's Chimchar burnt up your blanket and my Froakie put it out."

Matthew's flaming monkey and Jimin's blue frog greet me with a bright smile. I stare back at them with a blank face while a toothbrush sticks out of my mouth. After finishing cleaning up, I grab the backpack with all the stuff I need for the journey in it and went downstairs with Chimchar, Froakie, and Jimin follow close behind me.

Matthew was in the kitchen with my Mom making the six of us breakfast. Chimchar and Froakie happily munch on their Pokemon foods while I munch on my toast. Mom said a long goodbye to me and told Jimmy and Matthew to take care of me and then we make our way to Professor Aspen's lab. She greet us cheerfully.

"Good morning Cody," She said. "It seem like Matthew and Jimmy got you out of bed successfully."

The professor was a middle aged woman. She might be young but she is extremely smart and well trained. Her job is to give out beginner Pokemon to trainer in the Gato region. After the joking session ended, Professor Aspen lead me to her lab and shown me the starter Pokemon. Three Pokemon in front of me are all cute and strange looking.

"First, the Grass-type Pokemon Snivy,"

"Next, the Water-type Totodile,"

"And finally, the Fire-type Charmander,"

Professor Aspen introduce each one of them and tell about each of their ability and personality. I thought carefully before choosing ... Snivy. The little green grass snake Pokemon smiles and walks toward me. It climbs on top of my head and sits there. Matthew and Jimmy congratulate me on officially getting my first Pokemon. The professor give each of us a pokedex, to record each Pokemon we meet, a Xtransceiver, for calling home, friends, and/or the professor, and five empty pokeballs.

The three of us said goodbye to our parents again and the professor before taking our first into the Pokemon World where danger is what it so exciting.


	2. Rivals and Challenges

Matthew

Cody, Jimmy, and I walk down the flower path that will lead to Solica Town. It is the neighbor town to our hometown, Atuit Town.

Cody is fascinated by everything. His parents didn't take him out of town a lot so he never see much. Jimmy walks in between us and he also looks out for danger. The path was peaceful and there a nice breeze blowing.

Rustle... Rustle... Rustle

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask the other two.

"Hear what?" Cody stops and listens.

Rustle

"That!" said.

Suddenly a shadow jumps out of the bushes nearby.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" We scream.

"Lil?" The shadow stare at us in amusement.

"Oh! It's only a Lillipup," I said.

"Lillipup!" The Puppy Pokemon seem offended by my harmless comment.

It growl and start charging at us. I quickly push Jimmy and Cody out of the way and took the full blown tackle from the Lillipup. My body was flung against a tree.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Cody quickly rushes to my side and Jimmy starts looking at my wounds.

"I fine," I smirk at the Lillipup, who smirks back at me. "It is so on, Lillipup. Come on out Chimchar."

"Chimchar!" Chimchar roars, all fired up for battle.

"Lillipup!" The puppy challenges Chimchar.

The two of them charge at each other, but Lillipup slides to the left at the last seconds and tackles Chimchar from the side. Good thing Chimchar is a quick because it regain its balance quickly and landed on its feet.

"Chimchar, use scratch," I command.

Chimchar jump high in the air and dive down on Lillipup with it's claws. Lillipup stumbles backward from the attack, my monkey took advantage of the situation and used Low kick to make Lillipup lose it's balance.

"Good job Chimchar," I cheer. "Finish it with Ember."

Chimchar was about use Ember until we notice Lillipup's angry face. There a harsh red aura covering the puppy Pokemon made it roar loudly.

"Be careful Matthew," Jimmy warns. "Lillipup just Work up, a move that raise the user Attack and Defense."

"You hear Jimmy, right Chimchar? Be careful," I shout to Chimchar.

Chimchar nodded in response and ready itself to use Ember. When it shot out the little fire spark, Lillipup dodge it expertly and Tackle Chimchar. My Pokemon slowly gets up and had stare down with Lillipup.

Chimchar suddenly jump up in the air and use Ember. Unlike last time, each sparks make a bigger explosion. Lillipup try to dodge it but it got hit by a few sparks and faints.

"Now is my chance to catch Lillipup," I threw an empty Pokeball at Lillipup and it went inside. The Pokeball Shook three time before a beeping signaling that I've caught the Lillipup. "Heck yeah, I caught that Lillipup."

I let out Lillipup and introduce it to everyone. Chimchar try to high-five it but it glare at Chimchar. The chimp Pokemon gulps but keeps it hand out for the high-five. Lillipup continue to stare at Chimchar creepily, until it smile and Chimchar cheek.

"Glad you two are friend because the two of you will see each other a lot," I pick up Lillipup. "Welcome to the team, Lillipup."

"You're that excited just because you catch a little Lillipup," A voice came out from behind them. "What an amateur!"

I know that annoying voice anywhere. It belong to James, my rival ever since we were young. He and I compete in just about everything. He started his journey just a day earlier than us.

"If you think it so lame then let see what kind of Pokemon you caught so far," I glare at James.

He smirk and threw two Pokeballs into the air. Two Pokemon pop out. The first is a Croagunk.

The next one is a Houndour.

"This are what you call real Pokemon," James smirks. "Not some lame starter kit or first catch of the day."

Chimchar and Lillipup's ears twitches when they hear "starter kit" and "first catch". Both enter a glaring contest with Croagunk and Houndour.

"My Pokemon are not lame," I bravely stated.

"Fine then let put them to the test," James still had that stupid smirk on his stupid face. "Houndour with be your first opponent."

James' Houndour steps forward facing my two Pokemon.

"Go Lillipup, show them what you got," Lillipup confidently step up.

"I guess I'll be the judge," Jimmy stands between me and James. "Both trainer are allow to use two Pokemons. If both of the Pokemon of one trainer is unable to battle, the other trainer wins. Let the battle begin."

*Cue dramatic battle music*

"Lillipup use work up," I command. Lillipup is surrounded with that red aura from earlier as he roars proudly.

"Noob, watch this," James laughed. "Houndour use fire spin."

Houndour blows a whirl of fire toward Lillipup, who manages to dodge in a close call.

"Stop it's movement by using smog," James commands .

Houndour let out a mist of poisonous smog that covers the whole battlefield. Lillipup's vision becomes blurred and it can't pinpoint the location of Houndour's footsteps. Suddenly, a ray of Fire Spin appears out of nowhere, and just like that one of my pokemon is already down.

"Tsk, tsk," James smirks again. "We barely got start and your little Lillipup is down already."

Lillipup's ears twitch at James' words. It tries to stand up but falls down multiple times. I quickly rush over to help it but Jimmy already got there and tended Lillipup's wounds.

"It's ok I got this," Jimmy smiles at me. "Go avenge Lillipup."

I nodded and let Chimchar out. The chimp Pokemon growls at Houndour.

"Fiery little thing," James comments and called Houndour back. "Croagunk your turn."

"Cccccccroooooaa!"

"Chimchar!"

"Go Chimchar use scratch," I commanded.

Chimchar ran toward Croagunk and scratches it's opponent face. Croagunk puffs out its cheeks and spits out a purplish liquid at Chimchar. Chimchar manges to dodge the sludge but it hits the ground and exploded, sending Chimchar flying in the air. Chimchar landed on it's feet and counter attacked Croagunk with it's Ember. Croagunk couldn't stand the heat because of it Dry Skin ( Fire type moves are more effective) ability and fainted.

"Not bad," James comments. "But you still got Houndour to worry about."

Houndour appears again and charge toward Chimchar. It uses smog again to cover the whole field. Chimchar try to use Ember but it didn't hit anything but black smoke. Houndour appear out of nowhere and bites Chimchar. Chimchar flies out of the smoke and slams into the ground. Chimchar fainted from the attack.

"Tsk tsk, maybe your Chimchar was good but your Lillipup is still a joke," Jackson begins to walk away. "Next we meet, please try to be a little stronger, or else Jimmy and Cody will get disappointed."

I carefully pick up my barely conscious Chimchar and set it on my lap.

"I'm sorry Chimchar and Lillipup," I apologize. "If only I was more experienced."

"Don't blame yourself buddy,"Cody pats my back. "Everyone will have a rough start, but later on it will get better."

"Cody is right," Jimmy adds on. "Just train harder and one day you'll beat that jerk."

"Thanks guys," I smile at them. "Starting tomorrow, we will try to train hard in order to get stronger."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheers.


End file.
